


find any way to your wild heart

by thespiansparkle



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/pseuds/thespiansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt over on the wrestling kinkmeme. </p>
<p>Sami's finally properly on the main roster, and he did it the best way he knew how--coming to save Adrian. There's so much to celebrate they barely know how to begin, but they absolutely know how to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find any way to your wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is the OTP of my heart and is, as ever, drawing its title from bleachers (this time it's "wild heart."), because "everything has changed, now it's only you that matters."
> 
> hope the OP enjoys, it was delightful to have a kayfabe reason to bring these two together again! <3

_PROMPT: “Sooo Sami debuted in proper on the main roster last night when he ran in to save (Adrian) Neville from a grizzly bear attack. I'd love to see Neville and Sami hooking up backstage to celebrate everything from their shutdown of KO to Sami finally being on the main roster to just the two of them reunited. I'm talking messy and rushed and trying not to be too loud, but still with lots of affection. You know, like the beautiful dorkbags they are.”_

Exhilaration.

That was the only word Adrian really had for the pounding in his chest, the slight dryness of his mouth, the sparkling whirl in his head, that had taken over when he’d heard Sami’s music hit.

(He blames a little bit of the sparkling whirl on how long Kevin had held him upside down, but only a little bit.)

He’d collapsed to the ground, sore and aching, watching Sami and Kevin whale on one another, hearing the crowd’s screams echoing through the arena louder than almost anything he’d ever heard, managing to drag himself into the ring to celebrate Sami as best he could. 

The moment their hands touched to shake, Adrian felt a jolt shoot up his arm, and by the look in his eyes, Sami felt it too, a glitter to his eyes beyond the sheer adrenaline rush of the debut, of the rescue.  
Adrian clapped for Sami as loudly as he could as he scurried out of the way, not trusting himself to be around Sami in such a state and NOT decide that 2016 should be the year the live sex celebration should be revived. Particularly not on Sami’s first proper night in WWE, when they hadn’t had proper time together in months, not the way it used to be.

Adrian was practically jittering out of his skin in the locker room as he waited for Sami to finish the backstage interviews, waited for Sami to quickly get checked out by the doctor, waiting and waiting and…

“Hey, there.”

Sami stood in the doorway of the locker room, all long legs and slight softness, giving Adrian that exhausted but glowing smile that he’d always had after a match.

“Hi, yourself. What were you waiting for, huh? You wanted the cameras to get a good look at me upside down, yeah?”

“I always like a good look at you upside down.”

Adrian can’t hold back a snort, and Sami grins bigger, walking over slowly—is he being this slow on purpose?

“Very funny, Sami-boy. Hilarious. Always hilarious.”

“And yet there you sit, about to jump out of your skin.”

“Says you!” Adrian squawks, trying his best to be outraged, trying not to melt through the bench at how little he could ever hide from Sami.

“You’re playing with your wrist tape. You always play with your wrist tape, when you’re like this.”

“Like what, exactly?” Adrian breathes, standing up, tilting his chin up to try to look Sami in the eye and barely biting back a whimper at the smirk on Sami’s face.

“Like you’re ready to get fucked hard and fast,” Sami says, low and sweet, only just loud enough for Adrian to hear, “because you can’t wait anymore. Because you’re so turned on you can’t stand it.”

“Says…you…” Adrian tries to say as tough as he can manage, but it’s difficult with Sami slowwwwly sliding his long, warm fingers up Adrian’s back, Adrian gasping and starting at the touch.

“Ohhh,” Sami says, that smirk somehow getting even smugger, “you’re a _mess_ , aren’t you? You miss me?”

“Nahhhh,” Adrian whines, wrapping his arms around Sami, “not at all, can’t you tell?,” rubbing himself against Sami’s thigh, now Sami’s turn to gasp.

“No?” Sami says, already maneuvering them toward the showers, his hands now all over Adrian’s back, Adrian giggling and shivering and cursing like mad, “not even a little? Not even one…little tiny bit?”, sinking teeth into Adrian’s neck and making Adrian yelp.

“Shhhhh,” Sami says, giggling a little, “last time we did this we got caught…”

“Tyler,” Adrian moans, “is a nosy thing who shouldn’t walk into the showers…”, backing himself up so that he can feel the cold tile of the shower against his sweaty spine.

“If I recall,” Sami says, sliding Adrian’s trunks down as he slides to his knees in front of Adrian, “you were offering me some pretty creative things if I’d just let you come.”

“You…were being…a fucking tease…” Adrian says, wrapping his fingers into Sami’s hair, “not unlike, ehm, right now?”

“Awww,” Sami says, licking his lips as he looks up at Adrian, “you do remember—“ and with little warning, Sami is taking Adrian as far down his throat as he can manage, cheeks hollowing, and Adrian has to pull one hand out of Sami’s hair to cover his own mouth, to desperately attempt to muffle the screams and the moans and the hysterical giggles at how good it feels, how fucking good, to see Sami on his knees and feel him on his skin, like no time has passed at all, mumbling praise as softly as he can, knowing it’s what Sami needs to hear.

It’s certainly not one of the prettiest blowjobs Adrian’s ever had, nor is it exactly as long and slow and lingering as he’d like, but Sami’s eyes lock on Adrian’s for a moment, and Adrian almost collapses at the sight, feeling Sami’s breath huffing through his nose, Sami looking so gorgeously adoring and almost worshipful, that Adrian feels hot tears start to his eyes as he whines, louder than he probably should, “Sami fucking _please_ let me _come_ Jesus…”

Sami doesn’t take his mouth off Adrian for a second, but his eyes give Adrian that familiar permission and now Adrian is biting down on his own fingers hard, almost hard enough to draw blood, as Sami licks and sucks and teases, hands clumsily groping at Adrian’s hips and driving his nails in, and that sharp bite of pain is the thing that sends Adrian tumbling over the edge, yanking at Sami’s hair and practically screaming into his hand, gasping Sami’s name through the aftershocks as Sami swallows around him.

Sami slides his mouth back off Adrian, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, before lightly resting his hands back on Adrian’s hips—the sudden lightness makes Adrian squealy giggle, and that sound makes Sami burst out giggling himself, the two of them staring at one another, both trembling.

“Something…funny?” Sami manages to say, wiping tears of laughter away, shakily trying to make his way to his feet, Adrian offering him a hand and wrapping his arms around Sami, hugging him tight to try to calm down.

“You know…exactly what,” Adrian says, attempting to stop laughing himself, but that fails as Sami spiders at his sides, Adrian almost falling over laughing.

“I’m gonna get you later,” Sami says, grinning, “you’re going down.”

“Love to,” Adrian says—and that makes Sami go a bit dizzy, his head a sea of memories of Adrian’s mouth and tongue and teeth all over him—“but for now, maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Sami says, tickling at Adrian’s side again, unable to resist the way it makes Adrian’s face scrunch up with laughter, Adrian smacking at his hands.

“I am OFFERING,” Adrian says, awfully giggly for someone trying to sound affronted, “to let you, what was it? Fuck me hard and fast? But if you’d rather fucking _tickle_ me…”

Sami has his tights off—almost falling over himself in his eagerness—in mere moments, and Adrian guides Sami further back into the showers, turning the water on before murmuring “be right back…”

Sami lets the water pound over him, still barely sure any of this is real—that he debuted, that he got some revenge on Kevin, that his mouth tastes like sweat and come and Adrian, Adrian who he was able to save this time—when he suddenly feels arms wrap around his waist, a tongue sliding down his back, and Sami curses low and guttural. 

Adrian almost drops the bottle of lube he’s holding out to Sami at that sound, murmuring “Christ, Sami, please…” Sami turning around and grabbing the bottle before kissing Adrian long and deep and messy, Adrian startled at the taste of himself in Sami’s mouth but kissing back eagerly, Adrian finally breaking away to moan “fuck me?”

Sami barely needs to be told once before he’s fumbling the bottle open and shoving Adrian under the spray, Adrian’s hair long and wet and covering his face, bracing his arms on the back wall of the shower, moaning and cursing for Sami to please, please fuck him, please, and Sami can’t wait, he can’t be nearly as slow and kind as he’d like, and Sami slicks up his cock before slowly starting to push himself into Adrian, Adrian who’s once again gasping and trying to muffle his own sounds.

“Oh god,” Sami’s gasping, much too loud, but Adrian doesn’t have it in him to tell Sami to be quiet, “you’re so fucking _good_ Adrian I missed you so fucking _much_ ,” and Adrian’s wailing and cursing, accent thickening, pressing his hips back in time with Sami’s thrusts, and with anyone else Sami might be a bit embarrassed that things are going to be over so quickly but it’s _Adrian_ , it’s _his_ Adrian, and there will be a next time, now, dozens of next times, maybe even tonight….

With that thought, that image of Adrian, his again, Sami pulls himself out and strokes himself off, spattering come hot and sticky across Adrian’s back and ass, Adrian hissing and Sami near-yelling in pleasure, moaning “Adrian, that was…”

“Oh, my GOD, are we REALLY doing this again?”

Sami whips around, eyes huge, as Tyler Breeze stands in the entrance to the showers, clutching a basket of products that looks like enough for an army.

“Breezy,” Adrian manages to say, shoving his hair out of his face and turning to grin at Tyler over his shoulder, “if you want to join us, you should just ask, yeah?”

“Not even if you _paid_ me,” Tyler seethes, stomping off, yelling to whoever will listen that he’d like a _private_ locker room next time, don’t they know who he _is_ , and Adrian and Sami are collapsed against each other in the shower, laughing even harder than before, so hard they can barely hold themselves up, sneaking giggly kisses in between.

“I really don’t think it’s an accident anymore,” Adrian says, “that’s, what, four times now?”

“I think five,” Sami says, thoughtfully, massaging Adrian’s shoulders as Adrian rinses his hair, Adrian letting out pleased little squeaks, “remember, that one time, in the hallway?”

“Riiiiight,” Adrian says, turning off the water, scurrying toward the towels, “but, I mean, we didn’t even get our pants off for that one.”

Sami shivers in response, and Adrian immediately wraps him in a towel, making small fussing noises, before wrapping a towel loosely around his own hips and heading toward his locker.

“So. Uh,” Adrian says, his cheeks flushing, not quite looking back at Sami as he starts to dress, “did you…did you mean it, before? About…uh…later?”

Sami chuckles, tugging a t-shirt over his head and finger-combing his hair. “What was it I said, exactly, Adrian? I just don’t know if I remember.”

“If I’m remembering correctly, Sami Zayn, you said I’d be going down. And I’d really like to see you try,” Adrian taunts back, tugging on a loose pair of shorts, sneaking up behind Sami and squeezing his hip, Sami jumping and dropping his bag, Adrian giggling happily as he retreats.

“Hmmm,” Sami says, picking his bag back up and wrapping an arm around Adrian as they leave the locker room together, “I…I feel like we can arrange that.”

Even Kevin has to hide a smile as the two of them walk by, barely noticing a thing around them, heading toward the buses.


End file.
